


克卜勒（上）

by aaa007



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Summary: 避雷，双⭐布
Relationships: 茸布
Kudos: 22





	克卜勒（上）

春天是流感暴发期，气候温暖湿润的地区成为病菌肆虐的疆土，碧蓝如洗的天空，雪白的航线像是远方童话里点亮夜晚的魔法，山岗上有淡金似的泡沫流光，是新生的草叶中脱落薄薄的金壳。风到处都是，他们哪里都能去，温柔的，夹着海水中潮湿的气味，悬崖上的野花的香气。  
纳兰迦打了个哈秋，男孩子的鼻尖通红，他不舒服地揉了揉鼻腔黏黏的花香，扯过福葛放在窗边的纸巾盒子，用两张软软的纸巾擦了擦酸酸的鼻子。  
“我快要对花粉过敏了。”男孩子苦着脸抱怨道，白色的窗棂正对着大海，近处是绿色的草甸，匍匐的绵绵绿意中夹杂着青白的小花，春风吹过，他们开始疯狂生长。  
十岁的橘发男孩踢足球又打碎了帕莎阿姨的窗户玻璃，栅栏上溅满了泥点，雨水把纳兰迦的小白伞冲刷的干干净净。三十岁出头的女人拎着橘发男孩的后颈，两道秀丽的眉毛拧成八字，“小鬼，第十次了。”  
布加拉提充满歉意真诚地微笑着表示一定不会有下一次，小鬼求救看着坐在沙发上看电影的阿帕基，紫色长发的男人冷哼了一声。  
趿着拖鞋从楼梯上跳下来的短发男孩抱着冰激凌看到被布加拉提提着衣领的橘发男孩，漆黑的眼珠一亮，不怀好意地“纳兰迦你又干了什么坏事。”  
纳兰迦叫起来，“米斯达，那是我的冰激凌！最后一罐草莓味是我的！”  
布加拉提打掉了他在空中晃来晃去的小手，“这周没有了。”  
纳兰迦扁着脸，“不是我做的。”  
布加拉提皱眉让他站在书房里，一个小时不准再往外跑。橘发男孩鼻尖红通通的，眼睛也红通通，生气地仰着小脸告诉布加拉提，“是福葛，不是我干的，福葛说我能踢进去，他就允许我今晚抄他的作业。”小家伙一脸坦诚丝毫不觉得自己做错了。  
布加拉提头疼地让他想想自己的到底哪里做的不对，没有反思出来就不准吃晚饭了。  
“福葛呢？”他收拾好纳兰迦脏兮兮的衣服问阿帕基。  
“下午他和纳兰迦一起出去了，还没回来。”  
“今晚有巡逻，不用帮我准备晚饭了，”紫色长发男人抄起沙发上的外套。  
“好，”布加拉提点头，“回来的时候顺便去趟药店，治疗过敏，儿童用的那种，橘黄色外壳的喷雾。”  
“别太晚了，最近夜里气温又降低了。”他微微笑道，眼角眉梢都是淡淡的疲倦。  
阿帕基走过去，亲了下他的脸颊，“乔鲁诺那小子还没说什么时候回来吗。”  
“这两天吧，”布加拉提思索着。  
阿帕基看他欲言又止的表情，“乔鲁诺那个小鬼没给你发消息吗，还是你们，没什么问题吧。”  
布加拉提摇摇头，笑了笑，“可能是被纳兰迦传染的有点感冒，你得当心点。”  
“我帮你买点药。”  
橘发男孩在书房里面壁了三分钟不到就感觉腰酸背痛，福葛这个混蛋，他刚被帕莎阿姨抓到他就一溜烟不见了。纳兰迦中午只吃了半个披萨，阿帕基偷偷塞在他书包里的小牛奶被小狗喝了，学校外面被一群坏小孩踢的嗷嗷叫的狗狗。福葛喂了他一个红豆面包，它经常跟着两个男孩子。  
下午踢足球踢得累极了，布加拉提在外面浇花，他见到水流浇灌在郁金香上的声音，阳光灿烂，日暮赤金的光透过厚厚的窗帘投下一片橙红的影子。纳兰迦的肚子饿了，他扁着嘴，在心里给福葛记小本本，说好的他会接着自己，这家伙就知道在关键时刻开溜。  
他想到被米斯达吃掉的草莓冰激凌心里更难过了。  
布加拉提总是惩罚他，纳兰迦还是不知道自己错在哪里了，他觉得很委屈，想到米斯达趾高气扬从楼梯上跳下来吃掉了他的小草莓，小脸立刻就垮了。  
布加拉提偏心米斯达，纳兰迦想到，他不知道怎么冒出来这个念头，尽管上小学留级了三次的小男孩并不懂偏心这个词，纳兰迦只是觉得布加拉提对米斯达比对自己要好。  
福葛呢？福葛挨的打不比他少，不过福葛打架很厉害，总是把那些比他高的小孩打的痛哭流涕。然后布加拉提又被叫去听老师念叨，福葛被罚站的时候很安静。一开始纳兰迦还会同情他，当他发现福葛这家伙居然站着睡着了，纳兰迦就一点也不同情他了。  
还吃掉了福葛没来得及爬到桌上吃的蛋糕。  
纳兰迦从来不会吃米斯达的蛋糕。  
他被温暖的日光蒸的昏昏欲睡，窗户咔哒响了一声，福葛翻窗爬进来，金发小男孩身形灵活地从小窗户外钻进来。纳兰迦已经缩在地毯上睡着了。  
他眨了眨眼睛，“福葛？你跑去哪儿了。”  
“你不是说想吃甜甜圈吗？三分钟，我就走了三分钟，你怎么这么笨。”  
纳兰迦咬着甜甜圈外层的巧克力，满不在乎地反驳道，“你才笨。”  
做坏事的两个小孩并没有被惩罚很长时间，布加拉提还是让他们按时间吃了饭，让福葛看着纳兰迦把作业写完再去睡觉，不准偷看动画片，不准吃蛋糕。  
纳兰迦睡在床上不安地扭动身体，床铺晃来晃去，福葛也被闹得不能入睡。  
纳兰迦从上面探出一个小小的橘色脑袋，“布加拉提好像没什么精神，他今天都没有说我吃饭很慢，他怎么了？”  
福葛翻了个身，“是因为乔鲁诺没回来吧。”  
小孩子大致知道，他们是处于交往关系的两个人。  
“这跟乔鲁诺有什么关系呢？”纳兰迦懵懵地问道。  
“笨蛋，因为他们是恋人啊。”  
“我想吃巧克力味的双球冰激凌了。”  
福葛满头问号。  
纳兰迦抱着枕头，“笨蛋，”他骂道，“乔鲁诺回来会给我们带冰激凌啊！”  
他们絮絮叨叨了半夜，纳兰迦还念叨着被米斯达吃掉的那罐冰激凌，伤心地睡着了。在梦里躺在一片草莓味的冰激凌海洋里面，又凉快又香甜。  
纳兰迦感冒了，男孩子的小肚皮在被子外面晾了一晚上第二天就迷糊不清的发着低烧，布加拉提开车把小家伙送去了医院。  
乔鲁诺是傍晚才回来的，纳兰迦的烧褪去了，他顺道去接了福葛。  
小家伙生病了还嚷嚷着要吃草莓冰激凌，米斯达把口袋里的薄荷糖塞到了纳兰迦的嘴里，小男孩很快趴在后车座上就睡着了。  
纳兰迦是因为发烧，他生病蔫巴巴的，折腾人的功夫一点儿也不见少，乔鲁诺把男孩子背回家，米斯达和福葛都乖乖地去上学了，今天有体育课，他们洗完澡都睡得格外香甜。  
阿帕基中午吃完饭就出去了，警队临时有活动。只剩下乔鲁诺和布加拉提两个人。独处的时间算不上很长，带着几个男孩子就够费力的，洗澡洗的浴室里全是水，被纳兰迦的拖鞋踩的黑漆漆的，乔鲁诺让布加拉提先去休息。  
他把厨房和浴室里一团乱糟糟的收拾好，两个人才躺在沙发上接了一个很长的吻。  
灯光晦暗，只有走廊上点着一盏长颈鹿的夜灯，纳兰迦会起夜。  
星星很亮，窗户边看得见远方萤火似的点点光斑，夜晚寂静。布加拉提的脸上有些烫，他被身形修长的男人抱在怀里，穿着袜子，拖鞋被踢掉了，双腿勾着乔鲁诺的腰。  
从他的额头吻到鼻尖嘴唇，碰了碰，一瞬间干燥的情欲被点燃，两个人都急不可耐地含吮着对方的唇瓣。  
他并没有发现自己很想念乔鲁诺，可是看到男人的时候还是心跳乱了节拍，耳颊发热地想和他亲近。琐事占据了他大部分时间，用来想念乔鲁诺的部分很少，那是他心脏上剩下的全部。  
“布加拉提，”他亲吻着黑发男人温热的唇，低声叫他的名字，“我好想你。”  
他被直白的话语逗的脸红，既坦诚又不安地咬了咬乔鲁诺抵到他口腔里的舌头，“我也是。”  
乔鲁诺抚摸着他的后背，把细瘦的黑发男人圈在怀里，温柔又亲昵地吻他的嘴唇和下巴。  
布加拉提捧着他的脸细细地啄吻他的下巴，柔和的灯光覆在他的小男友卷曲松软的金发上像是沾满金色粉末的小狮子，细长的睫毛都被寂静的夜色染成星星似的微光，瞳孔晶莹明亮，好像男人身体里藏着一个会发光的恒星。在黑暗中，乔鲁诺精致的五官都清晰而柔和，一地或深或浅的月色流淌。他们在云层的阴影里交织接吻。  
他闻到乔鲁诺衬衫上淡淡的香烟气味，苦涩的气息被男人的体温浸的温热，像点燃的烟草。  
“你抽烟了？”布加拉提碰着他的鼻子。  
“嗯，”乔鲁诺抱着他，“碰到了件麻烦的事，没忍住，很难闻吗？”  
布加拉提摇头。  
男人呼吸的热气碰到布加拉提的鼻尖凝成密密的水珠，他的鼻梁和眼下都潮湿，眼角晕染的微红，亲亲密密地吻了好一会儿。乔鲁诺卡着他的双腿坐在自己身上，嘴唇摩挲着布加拉提的唇瓣，吮吸着恋人柔软丰润的嘴唇，舌尖游鱼似的滑进他的嘴巴里，卷着布加拉提的舌尖亲吻舔舐，初春的晚风夹着海水湿凉的气味，在安静的房间里却是温暖的。  
布加拉提的毛衣，牛仔裤，他的身体，四肢，温柔地抱在他身上的手臂，嘴唇，舌头。他微微羞涩的眼神都是热的，让他眷恋又欢喜。  
急切地想要把人抱在怀里，诉说别离的爱意。  
他被吻得满脸通红，呼吸不太顺畅地咳嗽了两声，乔鲁诺顺着他的背，问道，“怎么了？”  
布加拉提鼻尖湿红，“好像是有点感冒了。”  
乔鲁诺抚摸着他的脊背，在他额头上吻了吻，“还做吗？”  
布加拉提挑眉看了他一眼，“你说呢？”  
黑发男人的眼睛在缱绻的夜色中发着光，像黎明时天空深蓝的颜色，捉摸不定地看着他。乔鲁诺呼吸微微一窒，不太好意思地笑了下。  
他比布加拉提的年纪小上好几岁，年长的爱人有很多优势，尽管乔鲁诺不想承认自己显得幼齿，他压在自己身上强势又危险的眼神尤其迷人。他像刚谈恋爱的毛头小伙子，脱下淡金的外壳后，只剩下青涩又炙热的内里。  
他仰面亲吻布加拉提的喉结，湿漉漉的舌尖抵在敏，感脆弱的喉骨上轻轻地舔舐，他被蹭的发痒，胸口滚烫的血肉被鹅毛搔刮似的，难以忍受。乔鲁诺的牙尖有些刺人，小兽似的雪白尖锐，咬着他的喉咙。唇舌摩擦的潮湿绵软，他很快撑不住，膝盖半跪在沙发上，低低地呻，吟了一声。

乔鲁诺搂着他的腰，欺身而上，他难以忍受地吻着布加拉提的嘴唇和下巴，湿润的唇瓣梭巡到他的脖子上，牙尖含着他脖颈上细软的皮肉吮吸吮吻。  
布加拉提的呼吸乱了节拍，“轻点，”他拉着乔鲁诺的手，“过两天纳兰迦他们要开运动会。”  
乔鲁诺发狠地在他锁骨上咬了一口，“讨厌的小鬼，”他的下巴被布加拉提毛衣上密密的绒毛扫的痒痒的。  
他的恼怒气势不足，反倒被布加拉提的手揉了揉金色的卷发，“你也是，小鬼。”他弯着眼睛笑，挑衅又柔情，乔鲁诺没有辩驳。手心贴着黑发男人温热的侧脸，指腹摩挲着他粉红的嘴唇。  
他低头解开布加拉提的腰带，松软的毛衣下细瘦的腰一览无遗，几乎不用什么力，露出男人瘦削平坦的胯骨，白色的棉质内裤包裹着两条细长光洁的腿。他抬起布加拉提的膝盖，黑发男人顺从地配合脱掉了牛仔裤，光裸的白皙的小腿上落下一连串亲吻。他半仰起头，乌黑柔顺的发丝绕过平整消瘦的肩，发梢上有靛蓝的光泽，像是钢笔书写出的痕迹，他的耳垂有些泛红。  
布加拉提皱着眉，半愉悦半痛苦的表情，呼吸微微急促。  
乔鲁诺隔着绵软的布料去吻他半硬的性器，唇舌并用地去含男人敏感的部位，舌尖舔过那根清秀长物柔软的的轮廓，布加拉提的皮肤在发热，不知道是感冒的原因还是其他。乔鲁诺闻到他皮肤上温热好闻的气味，还有很淡的奶香，他知道那是布加拉提早上给纳兰迦准备牛奶时留下来的甜香。很好闻，藏在内侧的皮肤白嫩，他的嘴唇覆上去含着布加拉提的腿根吮吸，血丝凝结在柔嫩的皮肤表面留下斑驳情色的痕迹。被吮吻的感觉让布加拉提的腿根有些发麻，乔鲁诺的掌心里很热，修长的指节贴在他的腿根上，温暖的嘴唇又吻又咬，舌头湿漉漉的，密密麻麻粗糙的触感很舒服。  
半硬地阴茎被潮热的口腔吞的很深，乔鲁诺给他口的时候永远不像在做什么下流的事，男人的眉眼间有股执拗的认真和深情，他总想开口叫他放松点，对上那双绿色的瞳孔，忽然就在一瞬间失去了语言的能力。他的脸颊发烫，被半透明的翠绿色瞳眸瞧的心惊，男人或许都算不上，他太像一个男孩子了。稚气尚存，有种蛊惑人的天真，精巧的鼻尖和温热的唇，粉嫩的舌头舔在他湿红肿胀的龟头上，两瓣玫瑰花似的唇瓣吮吸舔吻，他忍不住粗重的喘息，手肘撑在沙发上都战栗着几乎酥软。  
他太漂亮了，漂亮到布加拉提跟他做爱，被侵犯到高潮，恍惚中总觉得是自己在犯罪。  
乔鲁诺的眼里有笑意，他很温柔，又不只是温柔。  
他抓着乔鲁诺的肩膀，喘息着，阴茎被男人喉咙里紧缩的软肉挤压着，又爽又刺激，顶端溢出的清液和男人嘴巴里湿漉漉的口津搅在一起，湿的一塌糊涂。  
“慢点……”布加拉提呻吟着，猫似的拱起腰。  
细软粗糙的舌尖抵在勃起的性器顶端摩擦着张合的铃口，乔鲁诺微笑着看着他，他抿着唇去吻男人勃发的阴茎上青色的经络，嘴唇含吮龟头下粗硬的肉棱，湿淋淋的体液把他漂亮的嘴唇弄的潮湿一片，两片小玫瑰湿透了，又软又红，他顺着那根硬挺肉物吻下去。  
碰到男人腿间的肉缝，张嘴轻轻地吮吸。  
舌尖挑开白嫩的肉唇，搔刮藏在底下那朵柔软嫩红的阴蒂，花朵似的柔嫩又脆弱的地方，很快在金发的男人的唇下，兴奋地颤抖。  
布加拉提咬着嘴唇，眼角通红，模糊的看不清黑暗里的景物。虽然小家伙们都睡着了，堂而皇之地在沙发上做爱还是太胆大了。  
他都能感觉到下身的小穴里溢出温热的潮湿，他被挑逗的脚尖都在发抖。双腿被乔鲁诺抬得很高，软红细嫩的小穴全都暴露在爱人的目光下。  
尽管不是第一次做了，畸形的性器官在乔鲁诺面前袒露无疑还是让黑发男人羞耻到脚指头都蜷缩起。  
“别舔……”他的话没有说话，乔鲁诺含着两片光洁白腻的阴唇，舌尖分开那道窄小的肉缝伸了进去，湿漉漉的柔软触感和隐秘的甬道被异物入侵的快感让他不得不闭上了眼，咬着下唇，才能勉强克制住浪荡的呻吟。布加拉提抓过沙发上的枕头。  
他的舌头舔过紧致细小的阴道，只是浅浅地摩擦，抵在湿润的粘膜上撩拨，布加拉提呜咽着颤抖，他很爽。从隐约的灯光下，他看得清男人雪白的皮肉中透出的淡红，双腿直而长，秀气的肌肉，紧张到微微痉挛的腿。乔鲁诺放慢了动作，亲吻他的腿根，牙尖含在细嫩的阴蒂上摩擦，刺痛感让他更加兴奋，他战栗地腿根渗出潮湿的汗水。乔鲁诺手心里像抚摸着一朵揉碎的花，饱满而艳丽的。  
男人的阴唇被亵玩的红肿，布加拉提很敏感，他们第一次做的时候，他只是吻了吻白腻温热的肉缝，从光洁的微微隆起的阴唇里溢出了一股腥咸的液体，他没忍住舔了一口。  
“你高潮了。”  
做过很多次之后最大的好处是他准确地知道了男人的敏感点，吻或者摸哪里会让他兴奋，他学会怎样取悦布加拉提，看到男人更多的情难自禁到浑身战栗红透的画面。他的唇舌温吞地流连过布加拉提的腿缝，吮吸着绵软的阴唇，舔弄那颗肿成红豆的阴蒂，布加拉提的声音压的很低，还是藏不住哭腔。  
舌头梭巡到窄嫩的肉褶里，唇舌按在他红透的内壁上碾压，小穴里喷出一股高热的潮液。  
布加拉提脑子里一片空白，他喘着气，满脸是泪，被乔鲁诺抱在怀里，一下一下安抚着。  
高潮一次过后会有短暂的不适应期，所以乔鲁诺下身忍得涨疼，还是抚摸着布加拉提的头发，他的脸埋在黑发男人柔软的头顶。  
他哪里都好看，他闻到淡淡的香气，似乎是洗发香波的气味，软软的，有阳光和初春夹着花香的风味道。在沉默的夜晚，黑发男人不再明亮，他在乔鲁诺怀里，连身上的味道都变得清晰分明，他没有睁眼去看，鼻尖和身体所有的触觉都感受到了男人的存在。他在乔鲁诺身边，在他怀里，安静又温热。  
布加拉提摸索到他的嘴唇，修长的手指捧着他的脸，吻上去，唇舌柔软亲密地贴合在一起，描摹出对方的形状。他的舌尖还残留着微微的腥涩气味，亲昵又赤裸地让人脸红。


End file.
